I Wasn't Always a Nun
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When the kids are at a sleepover, Kit and Jude play a heated game of truth or dare. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Kit walked into his house, frowning when he was met with silence. No footsteps. No toys rolling around the floor. No voices of the small children he called his own. Only the slosh of dish water where Jude stood with her hands in the sink. He moved to kick off his boots. "Where are the kiddos?"

"Down the street at their friend's house. They came home for dinner and ran right back out the door." Jude smiled without looking over at him. "Dinner is on the stove. Wash yar hands though before ya dish up."

Kit smirked as he walked up beside her, holding out his hands. "They're clean though!" He chuckled when she gave him a glare. His hands were covered in oil, dirt caked under his fingernails. "You could eat off of them."

Jude rolled her eyes, pushing him away with a finger to avoid getting dirty herself. "I don't know where those fingers have been. Ya need a shower. Ya smell like the underside of a car."

"I wonder why that would be." Kit said sarcastically before reaching for one of the plates she had just washed. He snatched his hand back though when she slapped it away. "This is my kitchen, Sistah."

Jude let out a chuckle of her own, hers filled with venom. "Well, that's my meal. If yar going to eat with dirty hands, you can cook yar own dinner." She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to follow through.

Kit frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest as if to show her he was the man of the house. But, another glare sent his way reminded him that she was a lot tougher than he gave her credit for. He huffed out a breath before grumbling. "Fine."

"That's what I thought." Jude smirked before her eyes went wide. She gasped when Kit slid in front of her to wash his hands in the dish water. She yanked the dish towel off of her shoulder and used it to smack his. "Kit! Stop! We eat off of those dishes."

Kit scraped under his fingernails in the murky dish water. "This isn't exactly clean water, Jude. It looks like you've cleaned my work boots in here." He pulled out his hands and lifted them up to show her. No more oil smears, white nails. "Squeaky clean. Couldn't have licked 'em cleaner myself. Can I have my dinner now?"

Despite her annoyance, she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "Go ahead." She handed him one of the plates she had just washed before he nearly ran to the stove. Deciding to end her chores for the night, she drained the dish water and curled up on the couch with a book she had picked up to read while taking the kids out.

Kit watched her as he sat down at the table. Even as his fork stabbed the food on the plate, he gazed curiously as she seemed to close out the entire world around her and enter the one in her hands. She hadn't seemed to notice his attention yet. His eyes tried to read the cover, but her fingers covered too much of the title for him to have even the slightest idea. He continued on, landing on her bare legs that were curled up in the couch cushions. He remembered the first time he saw those legs at the asylum. She was in far worse shape mentally, but one look at those legs and he wouldn't have thought they'd belong to a nun.

When he brought her home to save her, he hadn't thought about being able to watch those legs everyday. Now, he craved to look at those legs. The things he imagined made him feel guilty. She was old enough to be his mother, but he had no intentions of thinking of her that way. Jerking off in the bathroom or in bed to images of her were not things he wanted to correlate to his mother. Daydreaming about tearing her apart in between his bed sheets was new for him. Waking up in a cold sweat after fantasizing about her ass. . .against his cock. . .fucking her thoroughly from behind with one hand on her hip and other gripping her shoulder. He groaned softly, filling his mouth with another helping of her food.

"How is it?"

Kit's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when her voice captured his attention. He quickly moved his eyes back up to hers, glad she didn't seem to notice his ogling. "Huh?"

"Dinner? How is it?" Jude asked, running a hand through her wispy golden hair. God, she was a walking - or sitting - wet dream.

"Delicious as always." Kit grinned, hoping that statement didn't just relate to the food she made, before looking to his plate, not realizing he had devoured the entire meal staring at her. He shook his head and stood from the table. "Whatcha reading?" He asked as he set his plate down in the sink, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Jude felt her cheeks flush. "Uh, just some bible verses."

Kit laughed, knowing she hadn't even touched a bible since he helped her escape. And, that book was no bible. The blush to her cheeks told him all he needed to know. "Bible verses, huh? Looks like one of those books that would've been confiscated from Shelly's room." He walked over to her and tried to take the book to see what it was, but she held it away from him. "Oh, c'mon, let me see it."

"What? Don't you trust me?" Jude asked, eyebrows raised as she held the open book against her chest.

Kit smirked and leaned down, pressing his fist into the cushion beside her hip. His other hand slowly reached for the book when his sudden closeness distracted her. "Only when you aren't blushing." She opened her mouth to make a comeback, but she was shushed when he suddenly had the book in his hands and out of hers. "Bible verses my ass, Sistah. Ya got yourself some good ole fashioned American erotica here."

Jude's face was nearing a shade of red he had often seen her wear. She tried to reach for the book, but he held it out of her reach. She was still keeping her distance due to his work clothes adorning his frame. "Kit, give it back. It's just a silly romance novel I picked up. There's nothing impure."

"I beg to differ." Kit stated before handing the book back to her. He gently grazed her cheek, causing her eyes to meet his. "Yar still blushing." He brushed away the hair that had fallen in her eyes before stepping away. "I'll go shower so you don't have to worry about me getting anything dirty, but, when I come out, we're taking advantage of tonight."

"What do ya mean?" Jude asked with furrowed brows.

Kit raised his arms in the air. "The kiddos are gone. I wanna do something we wouldn't if they were around." He saw her eyes widen to saucers as another blush flooded her cheeks. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sistah. I was just thinking of a fun game, no funny business."

Jude narrowed her eyes, but shrugged when she found no trace of mischief in his words. "Fine, but clean behind yar ears. I swear. Yar as bad as Thomas."

Kit saluted to her before hurrying to the bathroom to shower and change. Usually, he longed a nice hot shower after work, but he was out of the bath before steam could even collect on the mirror. Pulling on his pajama pants and a plain t-shirt, he walked back out to the living room to find Jude back to reading her book. He snatched it from her hands and tossed it onto the coffee table. "As much as I want the kids to read, yar the one person who I will take a book from."

Jude laughed as he sat down on the couch across from her. She cozied up into the cushions, huddled under the blanket that usually sat draped over the back of the couch. "Alright, Walker, what did you want to do with our night without kids?"

"Well, I don't really know anything about ya. I'm sure there are things yar curious about. How about truth or dare?" Kit suggested with a shrug. "Ya know how to play that, don't ya?"

"Every teenager knows how to play that game." Jude stated with a roll of her eyes. "I was practically the Queen of truth or dare."

Kit was suddenly picturing Jude as a teenager, and it made his body react the same way it did when he would get a glimpse of her changing or when her dress would raise just a little higher. He quickly pulled the pillow behind him around to rest on his lap. "Queen, huh? Sounds a little wild for ya."

Jude let out a loud laugh, this one making him feel as if he were missing something. "Oh, Kit, ya have no idea just how wild I used to be." She chuckled again at his previous statement before jutting her chin towards him. "Do ya want to go first?"

Kit shook his head, now curious about the woman who he once feared as a nun. "Truth or dare, Jude?"

"Truth." Jude shrugged, starting out slow.

"What did ya do before ya were a nun?" Kit asked, giving all his attention to her.

Jude sighed. That was a loaded question. "Uh, I was a jazz singer. Used to sing and dance to men, with men, every weekend. Got so drunk, I wouldn't remember half the night or who I spent the night with. I was a wreck before I became a nun."

Kit frowned. "Sistah Jude a singer." He shook his head before giving her another lopsided look. "I can't see it."

"And, ya won't evah get the chance." Jude smirked back at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kit said.

Jude leaned forward slightly, bringing the blanket with her. "How old were ya when you had your first kiss?"

Kit grinned, dropping his head back against the couch. "I was thirteen, and it was this girl named Patricia Davids. We were swinging on the playground, and she kept telling all the girls in our class that I had cooties." He chuckled when Jude giggled into the blanket. "To shut her up, I kissed her in front of all the kids and told them she was my girlfriend."

"Poor thing must've been traumatized." Jude laughed before playfully shoving at his shoulder. "At least ya made it memorable for her."

"Well, she didn't say anything else about me. That's for damn sure." Kit said through a laugh. He reached over and nudged her knee. "Truth or dare?"

Jude sighed when her giggling subsided. "Dare, I guess."

Kit looked like he had just one the jackpot. He gestured towards the radio and handed her the flashlight on the nearby table. "Sing for me." He got the reaction he wanted. The blush was back. "Looks like I just got my chance."

"Ya sly son of a bitch." Jude mumbled. It didn't wipe the smile off of his face. She grabbed the flashlight from him and tuned the radio to one of her favorite stations, happy when she found a familiar tune - The Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde.

She only sang the first verse and chorus, but Kit was delighted to see a glimpse of the old Jude, the one before the nun, before the asylum. She was barefoot, hair pinned up messily, dressed in a tighter dress than she would normally wear, but he could picture her singing in the bars. He half wished he could've seen her then, swinging and dancing without a care in the world. But, this way, in his living room, he didn't have to share her with anybody else.

Instead of turning off the little radio, she just turned it down lower before tossing the flashlight back to Kit. She curled back up on the couch without the blanket this time and smirked at him. "Tip your waitress."

"Gotta say, Jude. I can see it now." Kit teased before winking at her. "I'd pay to see ya sing."

Jude grinned. "There's a lot that you would pay to see me do, Kit. Truth or dare?"

Kit shrugged. "I'll play along. Dare."

Jude chuckled darkly before leaning over him, reaching for the flashlight on the small table behind him. Kit held his breath, pushing himself back into the cushions, as she was mere inches from his face. If he leaned forward, his lips would be on her breast. Thank God for the pillow. When Jude pulled back, she held out the flashlight to him. "Let's see what ya'd be like as a jazz singer."

"No fair! You've at least been a jazz singer before." Kit frowned.

"Part of the game, Walker. Yar the one who wanted to play." Jude teased him. She let the flashlight circle in her hands, and he knew she had to be messing with him when her voice dropped an octave with her words. "Admit defeat?"

Kit smirked and wrapped his hand around hers. "Nice try. Hold that still." He directed her, referring to the flashlight still in her hand. The Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde was still playing. He outstretched his arms and cleared his throat before pretending to play the piano. He threw his voice super low as he sang the lyrics into the flashlight, trying more to make Jude laugh than sound like a jazz singer. He was more than content when she started giggling uncontrollably at his absurd impression of what he thought a jazz singer would do. He sang through the end of the song before bowing towards her.

Jude continued to shake with laughter as he took the flashlight back from her. "What jazz singers have ya seen?"

"Ones that sound a lot better." Kit chuckled himself. "Truth or dare, Sistah?"

Jude sighed. "Uh, dare."

"Call that waitress from the diner downtown and get her to stop asking me out. It's annoying." Kit dared pointing to the phone. "I don't care how. Have fun." He smirked. Every time he and Jude would go down with the kids, the same waitress would wait on them no matter what section they were in. She'd throw herself at Kit, always touching and winking at him as if it were a game.

"Alright," Jude said, sounding unsure. She looked around the room slowly before standing up and grabbing the phone off the wall mount. She quickly dialed the waitress's number and waited for her to answer before grabbing one of the chairs from the table and lifting it slightly before letting it drop back down rhythmically.

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.

Kit furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but he lost all thought when she pulled the phone slightly away and threw her head back in a moan. "Oh, Kit. Shit, baby, that's it." He stopped breathing and the pillow suddenly felt like it wasn't enough cover. She continued to lift and drop the chair, and suddenly things were getting hot as a breathy whine left Jude's throat. "Faster. . .harder." She quickened the pace of the chair, lifting it up higher and effectively making it louder. "Almost there, baby."

When Kit finally collected his bearings, he shot off the couch and reached out for the phone. "Jesus Christ, Jude!"

Jude smiled and gasped. "Yes!" She shouted before Kit nearly ripped the phone from her hand. "Shit, the phone!" She said with fake concern, pretending to be breathless.

Kit pulled the phone against his ear. "Sorry, wrong number." He slammed the phone into the wall mount and pinched his eyes closed before he heard Jude giggling behind him. He glared at her over his shoulder, seeing her perched on the edge of the dining table now with a triumphant smile on her face. "What was that?"

"That was me fulfilling a dare. I told ya I was the Queen." Jude smirked with a shrug before leaning against her hands pressed to the table behind her. Her amusement quickly subsided when he turned to the side, looking away from her, and she saw the bulge in the front of his pajama pants. A surge ran through her, warming her core. "Kit," he looked back at her, "truth or dare?"

"I'm afraid what will happen if I say dare, so. . .truth." Kit breathed, resting his hands on his hips, unaware of Jude's discovery.

Jude bit her lip, catching his full attention. "Earlier when ya were staring at my legs, what were ya thinkin' about?"

Kit blushed, feeling the heat radiate off his neck. "Ya noticed that, huh?"

"Ya could've burned a whole through me starin' at me like that." Jude whispered, tilting her head to the side. "What were ya thinkin' bout, Kit?"

Kit gulped and stared at the legs that haunted his dreams again, dangling over the side of his dining room table. A meal he'd gladly eat three times a day like clock work. "To be completely honest, I was reprimanding myself for staring at them, because. . .I can't stop thinkin' about them. Specifically, wrapped around me."

It was Jude's turn to gulp, licking her lips as it became a little harder to breathe. The image of him now burned into her mind, spreading heat like wildfire to the rest of her body. Her words left her before she could comprehend them. "Show me."

"It's my turn first." Kit stated as he walked over to her. He stepped between her legs, making her spread them wider. Slowly, he laid his palms flat on the table, his wrists pressing against the outsides of her thighs, effectively trapping her against him. She wasn't as close as he wanted her to be though. "Truth or dare?"

Jude's eyes didn't leave his, and she didn't want him to give her a dare that would make her leave this position. "Truth."

Kit reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, allowing all the strands to flow freely over her shoulders now. "What have ya pictured when ya thought of me?" He wasn't dumb. He could feel the heat between her legs, see the blush in her cheeks. She was a fiery woman, one who wouldn't allow him this access if she didn't really want it.

"A lot of things." Jude breathed, her voice trembling slightly. She reached out, playing with the bottom hem of his t-shirt. He lifted his arms, allowing her to pull it off of him. She moaned softly when she placed her hands back on his taut chest and stomach, letting her forehead rest against his clavicle. "Lately, it's been in yar auto shop. I wondered what would happen if I came by late and nobody else was around." She felt her heart thumping against her rib cage, her palms sweating against his abdomen. "Eventually, ya'd have me on the hood of a car yar workin' on."

Kit groaned softly picturing it, thrusting between her legs between headlights. He could already feel the sting of her nails on the back of his neck to keep steady against the car. He leaned closer to her, his lips skimming her ear. "I believe ya have a question for me."

Jude let out a shaky breath before pulling back to meet his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kit said with finality.

Jude cupped his face in her hands. "End the fuckin' game and show me what ya imagined doing to me."

Kit smirked, sending shivers down Jude's spine. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, hungrily. Within in a matter of seconds, she felt lightheaded. When he spoke, goosebumps broke out over her skin. "Lay on yar back." His voice was low, almost sounded dangerous.

On the contrary, it only sent another jolt of electricity through Jude. Slowly, she lowered herself to her back on the table and felt Kit's hands on her knees before they slowly roamed up her thighs. His fingers bunched the skirt of her dress up around her waist as they wrapped around her hips. She swore he could've heard her heartbeat as his hands ran over the sides of her panties. Without warning, he tugged her fully against him, pressing his erection directly against her core. They both let out noises of appreciation at the contact.

"Yar gonna kill me, Jude." Kit breathed, gently thrusting his hips against hers. She arched her back, and his eyes couldn't help but move up her body. His forceful tug had caused her dress to bunch up higher, allowing his eyes to capture a slice of her stomach. She was breathing quicker, her chest expanding rapidly. She had raised her arms, her fingers holding onto the opposite edge of the table for some kind of anchor. When he reached her face, he thrust again. She moaned, biting her bottom lip, as her eyes closed. "Jude, darlin', open yar eyes."

Jude snapped her eyes open, meeting his. "What is it?"

Kit shook his head, his right hand moving from her hip. "I just wanted to see your eyes." He slipped his hand between them and thrust two fingers into her core. She arched again, her head contorting back as pleasure washed over her features. The hand still on her hip pushed her body back down flat against the table. "I'm not sure I want to end the game yet." He groaned before using his thumb to stroke her clit. His erection was getting painful, and her whimpers and mewls of satisfaction weren't helping. "Truth or dare, Judy?"

Jude felt another jolt run through her body when he said her name like that. His voice was dripping with sin, and it only made it harder for her to think clearly. "Dare." She panted, feeling her body tensing with his movements.

"Don't cum yet." Kit ordered before pulling out his fingers.

"Ass!" Jude barked, arching again. She was not about to let him win this, even if it was torturing her. She cried out trying to keep her orgasm at bay before grabbing his hand. Two could play this game. Opening her mouth again, she leaned up and took his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them.

Kit gaped and felt himself twitch feeling her tongue lick his fingers clean. "Fuckin' hell." He breathed out in a grunt before pulling his fingers from her mouth. He replaced them with his tongue, using both his hands to bring her flush against him.

Jude spoke between kisses, her core still on fire. "Ya do know. . .that women. . .can cum. . .multiple times. . .don't ya?"

He ran his right hand along her neck, cupping her jaw. "I fully plan on takin' advantage of that."

"Good." Jude smiled and kissed his thumb when it ran over her lips. She used her own hands to pull back the waistband of his pants and stroke the length of him. She ran her thumb over the tip of his erection, smirking when he groaned out her name and thrust into her hand. His head dropped to her shoulder. "Truth or dare, Kit." She whispered in his ear, happy when goosebumps raised on his neck.

Kit smiled as he kissed her neck, continually thrusting into her hand as she pumped him. "Dare."

Jude dropped her head back, allowing him more access to her neck. "Touch me."

Kit groaned and kissed up behind her ear before both his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. With the low neckline of her dress, his thumbs grazed her skin with every stroke. Her breathing increased with her pressure on him, causing him to buck into her hand. He felt like he was about to explode. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Judy breathed, arching into his touch as she sped up her hand.

Kit pulled back and waited until she met his eyes, dark with desire. "If we do what we're about to do, are you going to regret it in the morning?" He felt her body tense under his hands. As he dropped his hands to her waist, her hand let go of his erection.

She gazed up at him under her lashes. "Will you?"

"Nu uh, I asked first." Kit shook his head with a smirk. "I need to know that this isn't just one night. 'Cause I don't think I could handle that. I don't want ya to pretend like tonight nevah happened when I wake up. I want all yar attention and all yar time." He saw Jude raise her eyebrows at him. "Of course not when the kids are awake. God knows I wanna do dirty things to ya, but I won't scar my children."

Jude chuckled at his admission and caressed his cheek before draping both her arms over his shoulders. "Walker, I want ya to do every dirty thing ya can imagine to me. Yar not the only one who's thought about this." She pecked his lips. "I won't regret it, baby."

Kit smirked. "Good." He said, using her previous response against her. He held her hips tighter and moved her further up the table, making her fall onto her back again. He crawled over top of her, his knees keeping her legs apart on the table. His lips met hers again as if trying to devour her. He reached back up her dress and pulled at her panties. "And, keep calling me baby."

"Yar kinda bossy." Jude chuckled, moving her legs to help him rid her of the undergarment.

"You can be the boss everywhere else." Kit smirked before leaning back on his heels and tossing the material to the floor behind him. He gazed back at her, a rush of pride filling him when she blushed again at his unbridled admiration of her body.

Jude adjusted herself on the table before feeling his hands wrap around her ankles. "I'm already the boss everywhere else." She gasped and moaned loudly when she felt him press against her core. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue dove between her legs. His nose brushed against her clit, and she felt her previously denied orgasm coming back. Her body was already tensing, preparing for the edge. "Kit?"

Kit rose up onto his elbows and grinned at her. "If ya wanna keep your title, ask me."

"Truth or dare?" Jude panted before she felt his tongue lapping at her again, his fingers joining in.

Kit smirked and blew gently on her clit. "Truth."

Jude pursed her lips together tightly as she moaned, whether it was from pleasure or frustration was both their guesses. "Damn ya, Kit. I wanna cum." She shuddered when he chuckled against her, the tremors sending shivers up her spine. "What's yar ultimate fantasy?"

"Well," he licked her slit once more before meeting her eyes. He could feel her thighs shaking on either side of him, and he knew she was holding on by a thread. She would make him pay for this later. "Ya and me and a car sounds great, and I'll definitely take ya up on that later. But, I think I might have a new fantasy." He let his lips skim her stomach, pressing kisses to her soft skin. "I could picture ya as a jazz singer earlier. Could practically imagine you moving around the bar in town while every man leered after you. But, they couldn't have you. I'd be sitting in the back, watching you." He dipped his tongue into her naval, grinning when her breath hitched. "When yar set is done and the bar is closing down, I'd be the one that gets to take you home, lay you down on this table like my dinner, and make you cum over and over again. Those men would praise the very ground you walked on, but I'd be the only one who got to worship you like this, be inside you like this." He added a third finger to the two already inside her, making her arch off the table. "Truth or dare, darlin'?"

Jude looked like she was in the middle of an exorcism, trying to distract herself from losing her previous dare. "Dare, please."

Kit lowered back down. "Cum for me."

Jude released like a floodgate, shuddering as her walls tightened around Kit's fingers. "Fuck!" She cried out as he continued to lap at her, drinking in everything her body gave him. She shivered again as her high was coming down, his tongue on her clit again. "Kit, baby, can we end the game now?"

"Give me one more dare, and then I'll end it." Kit panted as he crawled up her body, kissing her through her dress on his way up to her lips. "One more dare."

Jude felt his erection pressing into her thigh, and the ache between her legs began to throb once again. "Fuck me."

"Quite a mouth on ya." Kit chuckled before kissing her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Jude gently ran her nails over his shoulders. "I wasn't always a nun, baby." She bit her lip when he pulled his pants down just enough to bare himself. "Jesus. Yar gonna kill me."

Kit frowned. "What?"

Jude shook her head. "Nothin'." She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him again, leading him to her center. She closed her eyes when he pushed just the tip inside her.

"God, yar tight, Judy." Kit breathed, sounding as if he were in prayer. He slowly pushed inside of her, grunting when his pelvis met hers. She clenched around him, and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking against her.

Jude bit her lip, a moan seething through her teeth. She lifted her legs, tucking them against his sides and rocking her hips against his. "It's been a while."

Kit dropped his head to her chest. "I can't imagine why. Jesus, ya feel amazing."

"I was kinda a nun." Jude giggled, cupping the back of his head.

Kit laughed with her and nodded. "Right." He bucked his hips into hers again, making both of them groan. "I'm not gonna last long."

"We got all night." Jude whispered.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

_Kit laughed with her and nodded. "Right." He bucked his hips into hers again, making both of them groan. "I'm not gonna last long."_

_"We got all night." Jude whispered._

Kit groaned at the thought. Having Jude all night to himself. She had already confessed to wanting to perform every dirty thing he'd ever imagined doing to her, and the thought alone made him pause to calm down. She was going to kill him tonight.

With a few deep breaths, he captured her lips and started moving in her, against her, with her. He was moving, and her moan let him know she was satisfied with it. He tugged at the neckline of her dress, holding it back so he could latch onto her clavicle. Her arms wound around him, hands clawing at his back and gripping his hair as he thrust hard against her. "Jesus, ya feel amazing."

"Show me." Jude whispered, her breath ragged against his ear. "Cum for me, in me. Show me what I do to ya."

Kit grunted into her neck before capturing her lips again. He braced himself against the table, moving her hands to grip onto the wooden edges as well, before using all his energy to thrust into her like his life depended on it. He could hear the table protesting against the floor beneath them with each smack of his hips against hers, and it only spurred him on to lose control. "I want ya to cum with me."

"Ya already blew my mind. We've got all night." Jude panted against his lips. She gasped when he raised up, continuing his thrusts, and hiked her hips up with a grip she was sure would leave bruises. The new position gave him access to her clit, and he maneuvered his thumb to brush it side to side. "Shit."

The new position paid off, because Kit felt her body tighten around him and almost threaten to push him out of her heat. He held her hips tightly as he slammed his hips into her once more and let go, growling through his release.

Jude gasped trying to catch her breath as Kit leaned over her, his head resting against her stomach and effectively trapping her lower body between his folded legs and chest. His hands moved over her sensitive skin, pulling her closer if that were possible as he sat back up and brought her to sit on his lap. She wrapped her legs around him and held him possessively, kissing along his jaw. "Yar pretty good at that."

"Yar a fucking vixen." Kit chuckled before kissing her lips. "My legs are falling asleep. I gotta get off this table." Before Jude could move to dismount him, he had wrapped an arm tightly around her and used the other to push himself off the table. He groaned softly as his legs stretched out, but he still didn't make a move to let her go. "So much for just playing truth or dare."

"Yeah," Jude giggled, "you told me no funny business tonight." She dropped her forehead to his before glancing back at the table. "I'm going to have to scrub that in the morning. I can't have the babies eating here until I do."

Kit kissed her cheek. "It can wait until morning though." He helped her back onto her feet then, picking up his discarded shirt and her panties. "I'll help with laundry tomorrow too." He grabbed her hand and tugged on it gently. "Let's go to bed."

Jude smiled as she leaned into his side, following him as he led them to his room. He kicked the door closed behind them before reaching for the bottom of her dress, lifting it over her head when she raised her arms. He tossed it onto the chair in the corner without looking away from her, eyes boring into hers. The way he looked at her, it felt like he was cutting straight through to her soul. The moment was more intimate than the one they just shared on the table, and the contact wasn't broken when his hands removed his pants or hers her bra.

When they were both bare, Jude took the first step towards him, running her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. His hands came to rest at her hips, smoothing over the trail of evidence he left behind. She was so soft in his hands, felt so delicate. The thought was lost though when she moaned softly into his mouth. This woman in his hands was strong, and she wouldn't hesitate to prove it if provoked. But, he needed to show her that she didn't have to be strong with him. He wouldn't ever turn against her for showing weakness or what she perceived as weakness.

It wasn't the moment for that though.

"We should probably get in the bed before we catch a cold." Jude whispered against his lips.

Kit tore his lips away from hers to see the goosebumps that spread across her skin, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. Those goosebumps were for an entirely different reason, and it caused him to smile down at her with a nod. "Crawl in. I don't care which side."

Jude rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take yar space, Kit."

Kit backed her up to the bed anyway, forcing her to sit when there was no more room left to step away. "I'm going to be on ya no matter where you are on this bed." He leaned down and kissed her again, crawling onto the bed himself as she backed herself up against the two pillows by the headboard. "Unless, ya have a problem with that."

Jude spread her legs as he crawled up the length of her body, nestling himself in the cradle of her thighs. "No complaints here." She smiled against his lips before thrusting up her hips against his, causing him to roll over onto his back. She barely broke contact as she rolled with him to straddle his waist before sitting up. It left her completely open to him, and she felt a swell of pride when his eyes wandered down her body as his hands explored. "So, when ya pictured taking me home after a jazz show, is this how ya imagined touching me?"

"Yar better than my fantasy." Kit breathed out as his hands followed up her sides until his thumbs ran over the curve of her ribcage. He felt her breath hitch in his palms, holding her breath for his next move. With a tug down, she gasped just as quickly. The beginning of his next erection was trapped between his stomach and her heat, but his fingers were quick to move to her breasts, kneading them as if he had been pleasuring her his whole life.

Her hands snapped to his wrists, holding his hands in place as her eyes slipped shut and hips gyrated against his. With each swivel of her hips, he could feel her coat him with her arousal. It sent a charge down to his groin and made him desperate to be inside her. "Jude, lift up yar hips."

"Fuck." Jude moaned before lifting up her hips. It was his groan that erupted though when she reached between them and positioned him at her entrance, sinking onto him and moving before he could inhale properly. When his hands moved back to her hips to help her move, her hands flew to his shoulders, golden hair slipping over her bare shoulders.

Kit pulled her down, capturing her lips with his. Her entire body laid against him, and it caused him to buck into her harder as her sweat mingled with his. "Yar driving me mad, Jude."

"I'll drive ya wild." Jude groaned before sitting up. She tugged on his shoulders as she went, never breaking the kiss longer than necessary.

When she started to lift her hips higher than he was moving them, he pulled her hips against his chest and ran his tongue along their shared sweat just below her breasts. "Where do ya think yar going?"

"Get on yar knees and I'll show ya." Jude purred before removing his hands from her hips with a gentle nudge. She grinned when he nearly scrambled to his knees in front of her, pulling her flush against him for another kiss. "Mmm. . .yar distracting me." She reached down, wrapping her hand around his member and pumping him.

"I won't last if ya keep that up." Kit warned her with a smile, biting on her bottom lip.

Jude pecked his lips again. "I doubt y'all last long anyway." She didn't wait for him to argue the matter before turning around and dropping onto her arms, fingers wrapping around the bed rail. Peering back over her shoulder, she met his wide eyes that looked like he was about to destroy her. "Don't hold back on me, Kit."

Kit grinned at her before positioning himself back at her entrance. With one quick thrust, he was inside her, releasing groans from both of them. "Ya don't think I'll last long. Is that a challenge, Sistah?"

"Jesus," Jude panted against the sheets, "hardly. We've barely started, and I'm close. Pretty sure I've had more experience than ya in this area." She bit her lip and grunted when Kit started pounding into her, his hips slapping against her behind. "But, yar damn good at it."

"I'll show you again and again." Kit growled, sweat collecting along his brow as he pulled her hips back to meet his bucking ones. Despite the burning in his belly, he wanted to pull out one last stop before giving in. Reaching around Jude's hip, he nudged his hand between her legs and gently moved his finger back and forth of her clit. The first touch sent a surge through her body that he could feel inside her.

He watched as her hands tightened on the bed rail, the muscles in her back tensing and relaxing before tensing again. Her breathing was labored, thighs quivering around his wrist. Even without seeing her face, it was beautiful to watch her body give in. She came around him, spitting profanities into the mattress. He grit his teeth and held on even when her muscles threatened to push him out of her.

With gentle thrusts, he helped her ride out her orgasm. And when her entire body relaxed, he hoisted her up to lay back against his chest, his erection still hard inside her. It was when he let her full weight settle on him that she gasped and gripped onto his arms around her. "Shit, baby."

"I want one more from ya, Jude." Kit whispered, moving his hips beneath her.

Jude's hips moved against his, her bit lip caught between her teeth. "I don't know if I have it in me."

Kit grinned again, smiling like a dog with a bone. "I think I could pull it out of ya. Unless ya think I can't last that long."

"Fucking hell." Jude licked her lips, her body already shaking from his movements to her already sensitive body. "I didn't mean anything by it. If anything, it was a compliment. I don't think I've got more to give ya."

Kit's hands started wandering, leaving the flesh he touched buzzing with goosebumps. "I'll find it for you."

Jude felt her stomach drop as he worked her body like a instrument. An hour ago, she was making him dinner, and he'd never touched her. Now, she couldn't imagine not ever having his hands on her. He touched her like she was his their whole lives, and in a way that was true. The events of their past together created a new beginning for two new versions of themselves, and he'd given everything in his life to her.

The realization sent her hands back. Turning her head, she captured his lips as he made her body release for him again, and this time he came with her.

* * *

Jude woke first to the first rays of sun peaking up. It was still early, usually the time she would get up to make coffee for herself and enjoy a few quiet moments before Kit and the kids roused up in need of her cooking. This morning though, she didn't feel the need to get up to enjoy those few moments, not that she could anyway.

Her eyes opened up to see Kit's mouth in front of her. He was pressed up against her tightly, the blanket draped over both of them huddled in the middle of the bed. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and she discovered quickly that any movement away from him caused the arm to pull her closer and tighter. More so, they also caused his morning erection to press into her thigh, sending a pulse between her legs.

She didn't want to wake him though. He deserved his rest after last night, the one morning the kids wouldn't wake him up, after everything he'd done for her. In sleep, his face was innocent, free of worry or fear. God, how she hated remembering those looks from her time as a nun. They'd talked through their time together at Briarcliff and had settled their differences and squanders. She'd forgiven herself when he forgave her, but it didn't rid of her the memories.

"Hey," Kit's groggy voice caused her eyes to meet his, "yar up."

"I am." Jude agreed before he pecked her lips. She smiled against him when his arms wrapped around her tighter. "Holding me hostage?"

Kit chuckled as he buried his face into her shoulder. "I'd take holding a naked you over coffee any morning."

Jude rolled her eyes despite her smile. "I'm flattered." She nudged his chin with her nose, urging him to meet her eyes. "C'mon, the babies could be home any minute. I don't want them to catch us like this. It'll traumatize them."

"First of all," Kit murmured into her hair before rolling her onto her back and settling between her legs, "the kiddos won't be home until we call asking if they're okay. They probably have their own beds at the neighbors at this point. Second of all," he lowered his hips as he kissed her gently, slipping inside her, "they already think we're sleeping together."

Jude gripped onto Kit's shoulders as he started moving his hips slowly. She didn't hesitate to meet his thrusts. "They had one lousy question, and you know that they don't need to see us like this just to prove them right." She moaned softly when he shifted. "Kit, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Do ya love our kids?"

"Of course."

"Do ya love me?"

"I tried hard not to."

"Yet, here we are." Kit smirked before kissing her again. "A few changes is not going to drive them to lash out or anything. Stop thinking about the kids. They are smarter than both of us combined. I love them to pieces, and they are our priority. But, right now, my priority is you."

"Me? Why?" Jude asked with wide eyes.

Kit kissed along her jaw, making his way down her neck. "Because, ya may not want to admit it, but ya need me just as much as I need you."

Jude frowned as she shifted her hips up to meet his. "I don't need a man."

"That's not what I said." Kit hummed against her collar bone. He grinned when his breath caused her nipples to harden. As much as he wanted to wrap his lips around one, he met her eyes. "Look, I love ya. I love every bit of ya, even the pieces that like to get on my last nerves. But, guess what. Ya don't need to hide from me. I don't care who you were or what ya done. We're different people now. Ya just need to know that I think yar gorgeous, and I don't want anyone else. I want all of ya, even the pieces ya ain't proud of. I want all of ya, Judy Martin, both tears and smiles."

Jude felt the tears prick her eyes even as she tried to blink them away. His movements had stopped at the beginning of his declaration, and she stared into his eyes during the entire thing. As much as she hated crying, he asked for it. "What about both at the same time?"

Kit grinned. "I'm taking all of it."

Jude wrapped her arms around Kit's neck with a smile as she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her up until onto her feet were touching the mattress. Using the springs of the mattress, he picked up where he left off, using his knees to help him thrust into her. "I don't deserve ya."

"Ya deserve so much more than me, but I'm glad yar here. I have to confess something though." Kit whispered against her lips. It caught her attention, a crease forming along her brow. "I'm really glad ya became a nun."

Jude giggled, dropping her forehead to his even as he picked up the pace. "Me too."

**Please review!**


End file.
